Ōshū's Female Fighters
by Masamune Uchiha
Summary: Aname left and made her way back to where boss Masamune was resting. She came in and sat down. "I can be ready to leave in two days." The boss nodded. "two days then. Only two days until be kick some serious ass." Aname smiled and Masamune got one of his cocky smirks on. It wouldn't be too long until she saw Kojuro again. KojuroXOC MasamuneXOC starts in season 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Behind the Scenes-Aname

"Another day another pain in the ass training session." Aname sighed and sat down in the grass next to Karia. The red head smiled at her like she always did. Karia always had a nice smile; it was always warm and kind. "Well you're the one that makes it a pain in the ass Aname." Aname shrugged her shoulders. She didn't say anything else she just laid back with her hands behind her head. Aname didn't like talking much although she could go for hours in a strategic debates and arguments with other people especially Karia.

Then Karia grabbed her helmet and swords and lightly kicked Aname's foot. "We should probably head back to camp before Samanosuke starts reporting us missing again. We should probably get some sleep to we've got a date with Takeda and Uesugi tomorrow." Aname sighed, "What does it matter we're just going to wind up watching as the boss fights the Sanada guy like we always do." Karia laughed. "Yea but you said yourself that listening to their battlefield banter it pretty funny." Aname smiled. She got up and walked back to the Date army camp with Karia at her side. That what Aname liked about Karia; when they fight each other they were heated rivals but put them on the same side they were trouble with a capital T.

They walked back into camp just as Samanosuke was about to walk out. He stopped and shook his head. "Were you out of camp training again Aname? You know I freak out when I do a head count and someone's not there." Karia thumped him on the head and laughed. "Samanosuke chill out it's not like Master Katakura would yell at you for not knowing where we are every second of the day." Aname walked past them and went to the tent that Karia shared with her.

Karia set her Katana down and laid out her bed roll. She laid down and started thinking about the battle that would take place the next day. Unless they actually started fighting Takeda and Uesugi they would just wind up sitting on their horses waiting for the boss to take town the Sanada guy. "I hope I actually get to do something tomorrow," she whispered to herself. Then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep not waiting for Karia who was still probably talking to Samanosuke.

The next Day the Date soldiers got up early to take down camp and continue moving to the battle field waiting for them at Kawanakajima. Once at the battle field Aname saw that the Takeda and Uesugi had already started fighting. Then she looked ahead to the front of the army to see a red clad warrior anxiously awaiting they're arrival. "Eh Masamune your late that unusual." The boss got down from his horse and to Aname's surprise drew all six swords out to begin the long awaited skirmish.

They started clashing steel as Karia said, "Well Aname I guess you were right we're just going to wind up sitting here cheering for the boss like we normally do." After Karia said that Master Katakura turned his head to the army and said, "Alright lord Masamune's victory in this battle is our signal to move towards the battle field. The guys called out their excitement with enthusiastic comments and Aname sighed in relief. Then Karia nudged her side and said, "I guess we might get some action after all." Aname smirked at the idea of finally getting some real action. The red clad warrior looked like he had reached his limit and Master Katakura must have thought so as well since he gave the motion to move out. Aname charged down to the battle below and they clashed into the sea of red and light blue. Aname was off of her horse in seconds with Karia fighting at her back.

Aname was attacking soldiers left and right and she saw that Master Katakura was still at the top of the hill watching the battle take place. What shocked Aname the most was to see him looking directly towards Karia and herself. Aname wondered if the second in command of the Date army was watching them fight specifically or if something else was going on around the area they were in that she couldn't see.

All of a sudden the battlefield got quiet as everyone stopped fighting and looked up at Saito Mountain. Aname lifted her head to see two figures at the edge of the mountain. Then she looked around and saw men in black and red uniforms that had surrounded the battlefield trapping all three armies. What seemed like a million brigades surrounded the area forming a large circle. Aname looked back up at the two figures atop the mountain and declared that they were the leaders.

The smaller of the two men was dressed in a white and purple uniform with a purple X shaped mask across his face. He had curly white hair that came to his shoulders and if Aname hadn't known any better she would have mistaken him for a woman. The other man was almost five times the height of the purple masked man. He was wearing black and read like the rest of the army except his armor was redder than the army's. He had grey hair and a grey beard and had on hell of a nasty glare about him.

As the purple masked man started going off about how everyone at the battlefield should surrender to the almighty Toyotomi clan Aname had gotten back on her horse and was headed for master Katakura. She made her way to the top of the hill to see that Master Katakura and the boss had already started making their way up Saito Mountain.

The Sanada guy was still out cold on the grass and as she approached him to make sure that he was okay she was stopped by the Sanada ninja. "Sorry man but I think I'll take it from here." Aname raised her hands to her shoulder telling him to back off. She looked back up at the mountain just in time to see the boss's attack collide with Master Katakura's and the big guys causing a spectacular explosion. Then Karia rode up followed by the rest of the army. Aname looked around to see that everyone was retreating back to their own lands. Master Katakura and the boss came riding back to join them as they made their way back to Ōshū.

Once they arrived back home Karia and Aname went back to their rooms to rest up for a little bit. As soon as Aname closed the door to her room Yoshinao was knocking on it. "What is it Yoshinao?" He opened the door and said, "Aname come on master Katakura requested to see you and Karia." Aname walked out of her room and soon Karia was walking right beside her. "Aname you don't think master Katakura is going to yell at us for sneaking out of camp so much is he?" Aname shook her head as she remembered master Katakura watching them fight at Kawanakajima.

They stopped outside of the door and knelt down before knocking on the door. "Come in." it was the boss's voice that allowed them entry. Aname stood up and opened the door with Karia right behind her. Calmly she sat down across from the boss and master Katakura. Then Master Katakura spoke. "You can take off you helmets." Aname felt like an idiot, how could she forget that she was still wearing her helmet. She removed it quickly and shook her head so that her hair didn't look completely messed up. She saw the eyes of her commander grow wide as Karia and Aname sat there with their helmets off.

Then the boss said, "Kojuro did you know we had female samurai?" Aname was surprised that they didn't know that the two of them were women. Master Katakura shook his head. "No I didn't. I especially didn't know we had such talented female samurai." Aname was caught off guard by his praise. "Thank you master Katakura." Then he asked, "Have you ever considered being a ninja?" Everyone was looking at him know. "Why do you ask sir?" Aname's memories went back to the time she lived in the ninja village. She had trained to be a ninja but her village had been burned down. Master Katakura said, "Well I've seen you fight and your style reminds me much of the way Sarutobi Sasuke and Kasuga fight." Karia then spoke up, "Well you see she was a ninja once."

Then the boss said, "Oh really? Well today is turning into something really interesting first the Toyotomi bastards and now I have a female samurai and a ninja what next?" His tone was humorous as he looked at Master Katakura. Then the boss said, "Well now it's time to get to the actual reason we had you come here. Based off of your performance Kojuro suggested that we making you higher ranking officers. But first you have to prove you skills against Kojuro and Myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What the Right Eye Sees-Kojuro

Kojuro watched as the two left the room to retrieve their weapons. Kojuro looked over at Masamune and saw that he was still grinning at the now empty doorway. "What are you thinking about lord Masamune?" Kojuro already knew the answer he was about to get but wanted Masamune to say it. "Nothing just the red head." Kojuro knew it although for once didn't have the right to scold him on it. Kojuro had to admit the blonde haired shinobi caught his attention.

The red head was the one to show up first. "Aname will be here in just a second she wanted to trade her armor for her shinobi outfit. She said something about acting like a real shinobi. I can't figure her out sometimes she's way too focused on getting stronger." Masamune let out a short laugh, "Good I need some fighters like that. Hell she's a samurai a ninja and she's strong all she needs to do is become a strategist and she's got it made!" The red head laughed, "If only you knew my lord."

Now Kojuro was really interested in the blonde shinobi. A little to Kojuro's surprise the shinobi suddenly appeared right in front of him. "Sorry it took me so long lord Masamune, master Katakura." She was dressed a lot like the Sanada ninja Sarutobi Sasuke. She had on black pants and a black shirt with a cloak that was multiple shades of green. The green and black was a contrast to her blonde hair and light grey eyes. She still had her katana but on her back was a rather large shuriken. The back of the cloak she wore cane down to her ankles.

"So who is sparring with whom?" The blonde had her katana in her hand was ready to go. Masamune drew one of his dragon claws and said, "Well ninja girl you will be sparring with Kojuro and the red head will be sparring with me." Kojuro saw a look of irritation on her face and he hoped that it wasn't because she didn't like the idea of sparring with him. She walked over and smacked Masamune in the back of the head. Everyone but Masamune and Aname were trying to keep from laughing including Kojuro himself. "My name is not ninja girl and her name isn't red head! My name is Aname Kino and you had better remember it. Karia might not care but I prefer being called by my name!"

Masamune glared at her for a moment before changing it into a cocky smile. "Fine fine ya didn't need to smack me." Aname rolled her eyes and walked over to the other side of the courtyard. Kojuro drew his katana and waited for her to make the first move. She stood there in a fighting stance she was holding her katana like a ninjato with the hilt pointing up and the blade pointing down. Kojuro thought ninja only held their weapon like that because it was short.

Since she was unmoving he decided to make the first move. He attempted an attack to her side but she disappeared right as he was about to make contact and reappeared behind him elbowing him in the side before jumping up and kicking him in between his shoulder blades. "Master Katakura, as a man of strategy I can't believe you made such an obvious first move." Kojuro was thinking back to what Karia had said before Aname showed up and realized that he now knew what she meant. "Aname if I may ask, is there anything you can't do?" She smiled a mischievous smile. "Well there are a lot of things I can't do! But some things can't be helped." The look in her cold grey eyes told Kojuro that she was referring to some tragic past event. Despite the smile on her face the masked pain was just as obvious Masamune's. Kojuro had wound up in a position where their swords were locked in a match of endurance and strength.

Aname was strong and Kojuro found himself having a hard time pushing her back. "You are smart and unbelievably strong. If I told you that we would be hiring a group of shinobi would you be the leader of Ōshū's first ninja corps?" The shinobi nodded as she slipped a kunai knife in between his hand and the hilt of his sword. With a flick of her wrist his sword was out of his hand and was now standing with the blade piercing the ground. "Humph I thought you would be a little more focused. This fight was too easy. I hope you weren't holding back because that would make me angry." Kojuro laughed to himself. "You've definitely got a temper don't you?"

Kojuro smiled in satisfaction as a grin appeared on her face. She disappeared again and came back right behind him. She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "You. Have. No. Idea." Kojuro had to admit that the shinobi amazed and intimidated him. He also became a little worried that he might be…falling for her. She pulled his sword out of the ground and handed it to him hilt first. He took it and put it back in it's sheathe. She walked over to Karia and said, "Come on Karia we should be going." Kojuro watched as they left and when they were gone Masamune tapped him on the shoulder. "Kojuro what's wrong with you. You look sort of off." Kojuro looked over at Masamune and shook his head. "No it's nothing the shinobi girl just gets my attention. I've never seen someone fight with a mixture of samurai and shinobi styles. It's…..hard to figure out."

Masamune started laughing. "Oh come on Kojuro I see that look! You like this samurai shinobi don't you?" He was looking at Kojuro questioningly and Kojuro just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly can't say that I don't." Masamune just continued laughing as he headed back to his room, muttering something about Kojuro finally having a love life in between laughs. Something told Kojuro thought that Masamune was never going to let him live this down.

Kojuro shook his head and decided to go check the field on top of the hill past the Date mansion. The field was his own personal little area. He came up here to check on his little assortment of crops and he also used it as his get away from the stress of everyday life. It was a quiet place where he could relax and think about thing that didn't have to do with strategic or war. He could just think about whatever he wanted to. "Well now that is quiet the gentle expression from the ever fearsome Right Eye of the Dragon." Kojuro stood up and turned around placing one hand on his katana." The man from Kawanakajima was standing there in the middle of the clearing. He was still wearing his uniform and the purple X shaped mask on his face.

"What business do you have in Ōshū Strategist of Toyotomi?" The man was standing there smiling at him with his devious purple eyes. "I came here bearing a request for you specifically Kojuro Katakura." Keeping one hand on the hilt of his sword he stood up straight and out of the fighting stance he was in. "Go on." The man laughed quietly to himself. "I came to ask if you would consider joining the Toyotomi? We could use another good man planning our battles."

Kojuro was shocked by the request of the Toyotomi general. He began to wonder if the man was dreaming because of the ridiculousness of the request! "Do you not know who I am?" The man gave him a look of confusion. "You are Kojuro Katakura the Right Eye of the One-Eyed Dragon of Ōshū are you not." Kojuro was now outraged. "To think that Hanbe Takenaka would turn out to be such a fool! Did you hear yourself? I am the Right of the Dragon who owns this land and will someday rule all of Japan! I am his Right Eye and his alone. I refuse to work for anyone else." He had to stop and draw in a deep breath to control his temper. "Master Katakura I'm glad to hear you say that." It was the voice of the shinobi girl Aname. She leaped out of the tree she had been hiding in and landed gracefully next to him.

"Master Katakura I would like to inform you that this guy didn't come alone. He brought what looks like a small group of 50 to 80 men and they are hiding in the bushes. What will you have me do about it?" Kojuro looked down at her face to see a look of outrage and irritation directed at the other man.

Hanbe just laughed and as his unit emerged he asked Aname, "Did you notice this shinobi girl?" Two of the Toyotomi soldiers emerged along with two of the villagers. Aname's eyes widened with a tinge of fear. "Father, Mrs. Tamashine!" Her katana was out of its sheath and in her hand in the blink of an eye. "Let them go right now!" The soldier brought his katana up to the old man's neck as Hanbe moved closer to Aname. He walked close enough that their faces were only inches apart. Kojuro ran up with his katana out aiming for Hanbe. Aname disappeared and got out of the way. Kojuro heard to cries of pain and he looked past Hanbe to see that Aname was now a barrier between the unit of soldiers and the villagers.

Kojuro was clashing with Hanbe as he watched Aname take down each and every soldier that came forward. He saw signs of exhaustion and in her shoulders and in her fighting style. She was slowing down and making messy strikes. Kojuro had to act fast. Hanbe saw the moment of indecision and knocked Kojuro back. His sword turned into a chain link sword and he swung it forward the blade wrapping around his arm. He tried to break free but the more he moved his arm the more the blades would dig in. He saw Aname Pick up the villagers and she disappeared with them.

Aname came back kicking Hanbe in the side of the head. Hanbe released Kojuro and he quickly moved to grab his sword from where it lay on the ground. As soon as Kojuro picked up his swords he heard a scream. Quickly he turned around to see Hanbe gracefully landing on the ground and Aname falling to her knees and the blades of Hanbe's swords finished slicing down her back. "ANAME!" Kojuro ran over to Aname and caught her before she hit the ground.

Her eyes were shut tight in pain and her breathing was fast and erratic. Kojuro suddenly felt the sting of someone punching him in the back of the head. His vision was slightly blurred for a moment before he realized that he was on the ground. He cursed himself for being careless and for letting his guard down. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and he heard one of the soldiers say, "Lord Hanbe the shinobi isn't going to make it we have no use for her." Kojuro jerked his arm away from whoever had grabbed it but then was hit hard in the back of the head one more time causing his consciousness to slip away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It Came and Went-Aname

Aname was rudely awoken by the loud and worried Voice of Karia. Aname was still having a hard time controlling her breathing and opened her eyes slowly. When she had finally opened her eyes all the way she was looking straight at boss Masamune as he was carrying her. Masamune laid her down on one of the empty beds in the clinic house. Karia was next to her looking wide eyed at the blood that was now staining the sheets of the bed. As much as the gash on her back hurt there was only one thing she could think of. "Where's Master Katakura?"

She looked at the boss's face and saw only pain and sadness in it. She looked down to see master Katakura's sword tightly clenched in his hands. His knuckles were white and his body was shaking from the effort it took for the boss not to burst out. He took a deep breath and said, "Kojuro's been kidnapped by the Toyotomi army." Aname closed her eyes tight as the gash in her back sent another wave of pain down her spine. "Aname are you alright your crying?" Aname quickly bushed the tears onto her sleeve. "I'm fine Lord Masamune it just hurts."

One of the female medic came rushing over asking the boss to wait outside. Carefully Karia helped the medic take of her shirt. The back of the shirt was stuck to her back because of the blood. Then Karia asked, "You're not crying because of your injury are you Aname? Its master Katakura that has you all worked up am I right?" Her voice was quiet and Aname knew that she was really worried. Aname didn't hide the tears once the boss had left the room. She didn't care what the medic thought and Karia had seen her cry before.

"Karia I…I don't know what it is but master Katakura…" Karia shook her head and put a finger to her lips. "It's okay Aname I know what you're trying to say. Aside from me master Katakura is the first person you've shown any kind of affection for since you mother and your brother died. You have a right to cry Aname and you don't have to hide it. You don't even need to hide it from lord Masamune. Nobody will think your weak for crying."

"Karia I am weak. I was too weak to help him. That bastard Hanbe has him now and who know what he could be doing to him right now!" Karia just looked to the floor without a word. After the medic was done wrapping the bandages around the gash on her back lord Masamune was allowed back in. He came and sat down and just like Karia he was silent. Then lord Masamune held out his hand and still clutched in his hand was master Katakura's katana.

"Aname take his katana and use it as your weapon until we get Kojuro back." Aname was confused. Why wouldn't lord Masamune want to keep the sword of his Right Eye and his best friend. "Lord Masamune I couldn't take master Katakura's sword! If he isn't able to use it then you should be the one to hold on to it."

Lord Masamune shook his head. "There are two reasons you should have it; the first being the fact that along with Kojuro your katana went missing, and the second being that Kojuro would want you to have a good weapon at your side not just a couple of ninja tools." Aname nodded and took the katana gripping the hilt just as tightly as lord Masamune had. Then she took a deep breath and asked, "Lord Masamune as a shinobi I ask you to let me go after Hanbe and get Kojuro back?" Masamune shook his head. "No not in the condition you in at the moment. You need rest and the gash in your back looked pretty bad. I want Kojuro back just as much if not more than you do but….." Aname curled the hand not on the sword into a fist. "But what?" Karia put her hand on her shoulder and cleared her throat to speak. "Aname your injured you need to wait a few days before you go off on a rescue mission."

Aname sighed and leaned back against the pillows. She had to admit that they were right and even though she knew what Hanbe was capable of she knew that Kojuro was going to have to wait. Masamune stood up and walked over to the door. As he was walking out he turned his head back around to face Aname. "Oh and by the way when you are well enough you will be going to Kai and Echigo before you try going to Odawara. Aname knew exactly what he meant. Lord Masamune was telling her to go and ask for help from the Sanada and Uesugi ninja's. Did he think she was not capable of doing this herself or was he worried about her? She laughed to herself there was no way Lord Masamune was worried about her he just isn't the type.

"Wow Aname Lord Masamune actually gave you master Katakura's sword! Either he likes you or master Katakura dose." She looked over at Karia who was looking excited and suspicious at the same time. "Oh please Karia this is serious! And what the hell gave you the idea that either of them liked me! I'm just an officer of the Date nobody special!" Karia could be so ridiculous sometimes it made Aname want to hit her in the back of the head. Karia rolled her eyes and grinned. "Come on Aname I know you're blonde but you're not blind." Aname smacked the back of her head and regretting it two seconds later after her back wound reminded her it was still there. "Ow ow ow ow ow shit!" She laid back down slowly and then regretted her actions even more once lord Masamune entered the room. "Aname are you alright in here?" She nodded her head but didn't dare try sitting up again. Karia who was still rubbing the back of her head replied, "Yea I just got hit in the head which wasn't one of her more brilliant plans of action."

Lord Masamune looked at the two girls with an eyebrow raised. His mouth opened slightly as if he were about to speak but then she just shook his head and walked out laughing. Aname caught the last thing he said before he completely left. "I will never understand some people." The comment made Aname smile. Of course he would never understand The two because Her and Karia were two of a kind and that was for sure.

Aname slept uncomfortably that night due to the pain in her back and her constant worrying for Kojuro. She wanted to go after him so badly but she was stuck confined to this bed while she recovered. Aname also hoped that Kojuro wasn't worried about her. She remembered the shock and fear in his voice as he ran to catch her before she hit the ground. She also remembered hearing one soldier mention that she was as good as dead while she was slipping in and out of consciousness. She also felt a twinge of awkwardness as she turned to see Kojuro's sword still laying in her lap since she hadn't put it down after lord Masamune gave it to her. She pulled the blade out of the sheath and looked at the blade. She saw her bedraggled self reflected in it. Her hair was all kinds of a mess and she could see hints of blood still on the sheets from her attempt at hitting Karia.

Aname couldn't help but think of the way he looked at her when they sparred earlier that day. He seemed to be completely focused on her but not the fight itself. And then she wondered if Karia was right and Kojuro did have feeling for her. _You idiot don't think like that! It's completely ridiculous! Master Kata- Kojuro would never let himself get distracted from a fight and he certainly would have any feeling for a girl he hardly knows! _She shouldn't let anything like that get to her so easily. She sheathed the katana and laid it against the bed and pulled the covers over her head. She needed sleep but she had a bad feeling that sleep wasn't going to come. The only thing she could think about was him, and she didn't know if that was good thing or a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 3 point 5

Chapter 3.5: Just calm down and Think-Kojuro

Kojuro woke up the next morning as a prisoner of the Toyotomi. The Shoji door opened and Hanbei stepped inside. Kojuro had to keep his rage at bay for now he needed to stay calm. He noticed something in Hanbei's hand. He couldn't tell what it was exactly since it was wrapped in a purple cloth. Hanbei set the item on the floor in front of him and unwrapped it to reveal a katana. Kojuro's eyes widened as he recognized the hilt. There was no doubt it was Aname's. What the soldier had said before he fell unconscious last night must have been true.

Aname is dead.

He picked up the sword by the hilt and turned back and forth between his hands. He looked at Hanbei who was sitting there with a grin on his face. "You bastard!" Kojuro was now standing with her katana clutched in his hand. Hanbei waved his finger back and forth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you were to use that sword on me I might have to take it from you." Hanbei moved for the door and stopped halfway out of it. "Oh and the sword of your precious One-Eyed-Dragon will be joining that one sometime soon Kojuro." And then he quickly walked out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Taken down-Aname

Aname was sitting down eating breakfast with her father. The wound in her back was still in need of much recovery but after arguing with the medic and boss Masamune several times she was allowed with assistance to visit her father in the village. Aname wanted to make sure that the old man was okay after the incident on the hillside the other night. "I'm sorry I put you through all that trouble. You could've been helping master Katakura but instead you had to worry about me." Aname but down her cup of tea. "Father don't worry about it too much. As soon as my wound heals I'll go after master Katakura. He'll be safe and everything will be fine. You might not be my real father but I love you all the same and I'm glad your okay."

The old man smiled. "Do you remember the day I found you?" Aname shook her head. "It's been so long ago." The old man laughed. "Indeed it has over 10 years it was. You were fifteen if I remembered correctly.

_In a small village not far from where the One-Eyed Dragon lived there was a bit of a commotion. People all over the village gathered there to see what was happening. A girl about the age of fifteen was being pinned to the ground by a strong looking young boy. The girl tried to wrestle her way out but the boy held her in place. The girl spat into the boy's face and kicked him in the stomach freeing herself. She stood up and got into a fighting stance. "Mikai what are you doing boy!" an older woman made her way through the crowd. "Fighting in the middle of the streets like a hooligan! And with a girl nonetheless!" The boy got up and dusted the dirt off of his clothes. The woman looked at the boy who was getting up and girl who was waiting for him. "And to make it worse you losing!"_

_ The boy walked away with the woman and the girl lowered her fist. Then an older man walked up to the girl and she immediately brought her fist back up. "Back off I don't want to hurt you." The man could see the fatigue in the girl's movements and knew she was exhausted. She was a thin girl, too thin even. You could tell she had muscle and she definitely had an attitude. "I don't want to hurt you either." The man held his hand out to the girl. "Here come with me." The girl still stood there with a scowl on her face and her first raised. The man laughed. "You're hungry aren't you?" At first she made no response but then as if to answer for the girl her stomach grumbled. "Come on and have dinner with me. _

_ The man led the girl back to his house and the girl sat quietly at the table. When the food was out they ate mostly in silence. "What's your name girl?" She didn't respond. "Do you need a place to stay?" Again she didn't respond. The man smiled. "That's okay you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But if you like you are welcome to stay here." Then the man heard her speak. It was quiet and low and he didn't quite catch what she said. "What was that?" The girl lifted her head to the man and said in a louder voice. "Thank you." The man smiled._

"I remember now. After that night I agreed to stay with you and eventually I started calling you my father. You were more of a father than the real one ever could've been anyway." Aname smiled. I was always nice to sit down and talk with her father. Karia was there with her but she was fast asleep in the chair on the other side of her. Karia had been out late the previous night with big boss. She laughed at her sleeping friend for a minute then returned her attention to her conversation. "That reminds me, how have you and Mikai been getting along since that day?"

Mikai had joined the Date army at the same time she did. After the first day Mikai had grown some respect for Aname and they became friends. He wasn't all that bad when he wasn't wrestling you down in the middle of the street. Mikai was funny and kind . "Much better. Mikai is one of my closet friends along with Karia and Toshihiko. But Mikai has only been just that a friend nothing more than that." Her father raised a brow. "Oh I see. So then is there a man that has caught your eye then." Aname's thought went immediately to Kojuro. "Maybe." The old man's smile turned into a sort of wrinkly grin. "Oh come now girl give me the man's name." Aname then started laughing. "You sound like a gossiping old woman!" Her father was laughing just as hard. "Even so I still want to know the man's name at least the last name then I might be able to guess."

Aname sighed. She was hoping desperately that Karia was indeed out cold. "Alright fine his last name is Katakura." The old man's eyes grew wide in shock. "Katakura Kojuro? I would've never thought." Then his expression grew into a sad one. "You must be terribly worried about him then. I'm sorry dear." Although she still had a smile on her face her eyes were tinted with sadness as well. "I am worried about him but yet not for the reason's the boss might be. When it comes to his safety I know that he's alright. But what I'm concerned about is his thoughts. That bastard Hanbe is probably trying to convince Kojuro that I'm dead. And maybe even the boss as well."

Aname was about to continue when loud knocking could be heard from the door. "Lady Aname! Lady Karia! The Toyotomi army has launched an attack! Big boss is already at the battlefield. He requested that Lady Aname get back to the castle in safety while Lady Karia is to report to the battlefield immediately!" Karia was awake and standing along with Aname. "Sorry father but we must go." They ran out the door and quickly mounted their horses. They flew into the gates of the castle and to their rooms. Aname grabbed Kojuro's sword and her Shuriken. "Aname what are you doing boss wants you to stay here!" Aname had to admit that the wound in her back was already starting to hurt because of the sudden movement but she didn't really care. "I'm going end of story!" Aname ran out and mounted her horse and took off not waiting for Karia.

She got to the Surigahara Battle field and rode her horse straight into the sea of samurai. She had the sword in her hand and was slashing down Toyotomi left and right. She ducked dodging a horizontal slash and counted with another horizontal slash taking down another man. She was stuck in a blade lock when she heard her name being called out. "Aname! What the hell are you doing here!" The one calling out her name was none other than boss Masamune. "I heard you needed a little back up." Masamune was now fighting next to her his six swords slashing through the enemy. "Well yea but I meant Karia not you. You wound still needs to heal you in no condition to be out here and where is Karia anyway.?" As if on que Karia came bursting in with fire and lightning.


	6. Chapter 4 point 5

Chapter 4.5: What Is He Planning-Kojuro

Kojuro listen silently as he heard the clattering of horse hooves outside his room. This was a common sound heard about this time of day. Hanbei walked into the room dressed for battle. "Well my dear Katakura I'm off to claim the head of your precious One-Eyed Dragon." His tone was joyful like an eager child. "Do not underestimate my lord Masamune." Kojuro eyed the masked man with a challenging gaze. Hanbei then return the challenge with a deep furious glare. The masked man knelt down so that he was eye level with Kojuro. "Do not underestimate me my dear Katakura. Without that pesky little ninja samurai of yours the Date army has lost a valuable addition. If that ninja was still alive then the dear boy Masamune might actually stand somewhat of a strategic chance. The boy has strength but he lacks what you and I both posses. He has no strategic abilities and so he will fall."

"My lord will not fail." Kojuro's tone was laced in a thick layer of ice. He set every ounce of hatred for this man into every word, every breath. This was the man that killed Aname. He clutched the hilt of her sword tightly, his knuckles turning white. The masked man saw the frustration and smiled a sick little grin. After a minute of silence the masked man laughed. "I see I stuck a nerve then. I'll tell your lord that you said hello when I get there." He walked out still laughing. Kojuro struggled to stay calm his body shaking with anger. The katana clutched so tightly in his hand that his palm and fingers began to hurt.

_Please be careful lord Masamune_.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected-Aname

The fighting was almost over each of the Date's three units were winning until a Yoshinao brought news of a fourth army ready to attack from the rear. Aname got onto her horse and took off with boss Masamune. Karia was told to stay back with the troops that were left behind to clean up the mess. Waiting for them at the next battle sight was none other than Takenaka Hanbei. Aname fallowed the boss as he moved a little bit closer. Master Katakura wasn't here so Aname made it her mission to be at the boss's back the entire time.

Hanbei looked very shocked to see the ninja at her lord's side. "So you lived after all very impressive girl. I can see now that my plans will have to be changed based on this new variable. Although dear Katakura already thinks you're dead and he did take the news very hard. He clutches the hilt of your sword all the time. And I can see it in his eyes that he desperately wants to kill me with that very sword. Once this little battle here is done, he will surely want to kill me even more for the death of his lord."

Aname could feel the anger rising in her as the man talked. "You will not lay a hand on boss Masamune! Since I failed in keeping master Katakura safe I will take his place as boss Masamune's Right Eye! I have his back so will have to slice through mine again before I let you touch his you bastard!" Boss Masamune looked over at Aname his lone blue eye wide. "A-Aname?" Aname shook her head. "No my lord don't argue with me. Until we get Kojuro back please allow me to take his place. I failed him once I but I promise I won't make that mistake again! I will protect you and then I will save Kojuro." Boss Masamune gave her a sad half smile and nodded his head. "Alright then Kojuro." His voice was teasing and Aname gave him a raised brow. He laughed a little bit and jumped down off of his horse and Aname followed.

Aname looked at Hanbei who had drawn his chain link sword. Aname had her shuriken in one hand and Kojuro's sword in the other. "Care for a rematch Hanbei Takenaka?" The white haired man laughed. "You just don't know when to die do you. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to kill you again." Aname took a step forward placing herself between Hanbei and Masamune. "You don't get the point do you? You never killed me in the first place! I have been very much alive and now there only one thing I feel like doing." Hanbei gave Aname an interested look. "And what might that be?" Aname smirked and got her weapons ready. "Right now…..I'm going to kick your ass." Aname charged for Hanbei dodging his chain link sword as he lashed out with it. He brought the sword down on her left so she charged right and swung Kojuro's sword up just barely missing Hanbei. He tried to swing his sword back around But Aname went for a bold move.

Hanbei called out in pain as Aname bit his hand. Hanbei's sword dropped to the ground and Aname released his hand and only seconds later had her fist connect with his jaw." He grabbed his sword and stepped back slashing across the ground bringing up dirt and dust. When the air cleared Hanbei was on his horse fleeing from the battle. Aname was then about to work her way into fighting the rest of the Toyotomi army when all of a sudden a wave of pain from her back went up through her body forcing her to the ground. She was down on both knees with her hands dug into the ground. An enemy soldier was coming up to attack her but he was soon taken down by boss Masamune. "Aname are you alright?" Aname forced herself onto her feet and shook her head. "Yes I'm fine. What about you have you been hurt?" Masamune shook his head. "Nah no way remember who you're talking to. The boys have done a real number on the Toyotomi. And Karia just got here with back up so we have the advantage."

Aname nodded. Once the Toyotomi army had been defeated the date were preparing to leave when Masamune saw a figure in the distance. "Who the…..could it be?" Boss Masamune nodded. "Toyotomi Hideyoshi." Masamune started walking towards the large man in the distance. "Boss!" He led out his hand as if to stop her. "You had your fun. It's my turn." He gave her am over the shoulder smirk and Aname just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just be careful…for Kojuro's sake." Masamune nodded as he drew his dragon claws. "Well it was sure nice of you to come all this way. It saves me the trouble of going all the way to Odawara to kick you giant ass!" Hideyoshi stopped and glared down at the boss. "I have come here to teach a snake his place."

Masamune tried stifling a snicker. "If you're looking for snakes we just kicked yours on back home. What you're dealing with here is the One-Eyed Dragon Date Masamune." Hideyoshi stood unchanged the same expression on his face. Masamune lunged for him with all six of his swords. Hideyoshi swung his fist at Masamune hitting him hard. Masamune was sent flying back and he landed hard rolling across the ground. He was laying on his back his bangs covering his eyes. Aname was about to rush over to him but he started to roll himself around until her was being supported by his arm and knees. "Tch…..damn your tough. That actually hurt." Masamune pushed himself up and was standing on his feet yet again with one sword raised. "How about we try that again what do ya say?" Before he could even make a move Hideyoshi's fist collided with him again sending him rolling. Aname waited a few moments and when Masamune didn't move she ran to him. Hideyoshi was walking their way ready to deal the final blow when Aname stepped in front of Masamune. Karia had rushed over with Aname and was now holding the boss in her lap. The rest of the Date men formed a protective circle around Masamune and Karia leaving Aname in the front. Hideyoshi stopped and stared at the now ragged Date army.

"Humph." He turned around and began to walk back in the direction he came. Aname looked back at boss Masamune who was still being held protectively in Karia's arms. Aname looked up at Karia's face and was shocked a little. She could tell that her friend was holding back tears and her arms were wrapped very tightly around their broken lord. With the way Karia was reacting Aname feared the worst. "Karia is he…?" Karia looked up and brushed her arm across her face. "N-no he's not dead. He'll be fine I just…don't like seeing him like this." Aname eyed Karia Suspiciously for a moment and decided that right now the boss was their priority. Samanosuke rode in with Masamune horse and Karia lifted the boss up to Samanosuke and the two carefully set Masamune on the back of the horse. Once the boss was safely on the horse Samanosuke took off for the castle.

Aname then proceeded to round up all of the men and start them on their way home as well. Aname mounted her horse and led the army back home with a sad look on her face.

_We might have gotten out alive for the most part but I failed Kojuro again. Not only is he Hanbei's prisoner but I have also failed in keeping boss Masamune safe for him. I'm sorry._


	8. Chapter 5 point 5

Chapter 5.5: Kept In the Dark- Kojuro

Kojuro was staring at his reflection in Aname's sword when Hanbei walked in. In his hands was a purple cloth and Kojuro knew what was in it. Hanbei laid it down and unfolded the cloth to reveal on of Masamune's six dragon claws. Not only was it one of Masamune's but it was also broken the blade smashed and bent. "A souvenir from the battle of Surigahara. The One-Eyed Dragon has fallen. What will you do now my dear Katakura? It seems to me like the only option you have is to join us now." Kojuro looked up at Hanbei with fury in his eyes. "Like hell! I wouldn't join you before and I won't now! For a strategist you are severely idiotic."

Kojuro winced as Hanbei smacked him hard with the sheath of his sword. Kojuro brought his hand up to the side of his face that now stung from where it was hit. "Someday I will have you Katakura Kojuro remember that." Hanbei then turned and swiftly walked out of the room almost slamming the shoji door behind him. Kojuro sat up straight and ran his fingers across the flat side of Masamune's sword. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

_ I know you are still alive Masamune just please don't do anything reckless!_


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Plan in Action-Aname.

"Why?" Aname's eye opened and she saw boss Masamune trying to sit up. Karia quickly moved to help him. The boss looked straight at Aname. "Why am I alive?" All of the Date men were shocked. "You're alive because you have an army who cares for their leader and you have a country to conquer. You didn't think that we would just up and leave you to die at Toyotomi Hideyoshi's hand did you?"

Boss Masamune looked at her for a long moment before he smirked. "I guess you're right. If I were to die now then everything I've done so far would be for nothing. I sure as hell have to wait for Kojuro to come back around before I die." Masamune looked up at Karia who had been at his side ever since they arrived back at Ōshū. Aname watched as the two looked at each other as if in a silent conversation. There was something going on between her best friend and the Dragon but she wasn't quite sure what.

When boss Masamune finally looked back to Aname he said, "So when do you want to leave?" Aname wasn't sure what he meant so she gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean leave?" He pointed up to the eye patch over his right eye. "I mean when do you plan on getting this back. I want Kojuro back here as soon as possible. That is if you think your back wound is up to the task." Aname stood up quickly ignoring the pain. "Of course! I will leave as soon as possible!" Boss Masamune shook his head. "Now cool down a minuet will you. I didn't mean I wanted you to rush out immediately. First off you're still injured and coming to that battlefield didn't help. Second we need a plan and I can't believe I'm the one telling you this."

Aname rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Please my lord you give me too little credit! Do you honestly think I'd rush out to Odawara without a plan or any kind of rational course of action?!" The boss just stared up at her blinking a few times. He looked down and smiled; no grin, no smirk, just a smile. "It doesn't matter who you are….. if someone you love is in trouble you tend to do the stupidest of things and that's why I'm telling you to make sure your wound is healed enough and that you have a plan." Aname and everyone else in the room froze speechless. All of the Date men including Karia looked back and forth between the boss and Aname.

Aname didn't know what to think or even what to say! Of course she loved Kojuro but she had only ever told her father that. She hadn't even told Karia! "Wh-What do you mean boss Masamune?" Boss Masamune gave her a look of disbelief. When he looked around to see the rest of his men staring he realized what he had said wasn't meant for all ears. Considering that he had already blown that secret there was no point in keeping the rest of the story in the dark. the way you look at him but the way you act and how you sound….. any idiot could figure out your in love with him."

Aname's cheeks were red and she couldn't come up with anything to say. He was right she was in love with Kojuro but then again there was one comeback she could make. "Yea and any idiot can see you're in love with Karia!" Everyone in the room was in complete shock. All of the Date men continued to look back and forth between Aname and the now red faced boss of Ōshū. After a long awkward moment it was Masamune who broke the silence. "Well yea I do love Karia. I'm not going to try and hide it. And well I didn't mean to just go out and say it in front of the guys but I wasn't thinking." Aname sighed. "Well going back and forth on this isn't going to help Kojuro at all. I do have a plan though."

Boss Masamune nodded for her to continue. "Well as soon as I leave I plan on heading straight for Kai then to Echigo so that I can have the help of Sasuke and Kasuga. Depending on what kind of time I make and what the situation looks like I might just go and find Kotaro Fuma to make our chances of success easier. I've have actually been in contact with Sasuke recently and he is already aware of my plan and he's been getting me information. Within Odawara neither Hanbei nor Hideyoshi stay for very long at a time. There are many time when the castle is left with only simple guards to protect it. So really things should work out quite nicely for us. We get to Odawara scout around to see if anyone's home and if there is we wait if not we take out the guards quickly and quietly slip in get Kojuro and slip out before anyone has a chance to know what's going on."

The boss thought the plan over for a minute and nodded. "Alright it sounds good. Now I want one of the doctors to take a look at your back and I want them to, to tell me how much longer you need to stay here and rest. When you start off take a break between here and Kai and take a break between Kai and Echigo. Hanbe wants Kojuro alive that we know for sure so you don't need to rush anything. As soon as you leave for Kai I plan on heading out myself with the army. We will follow you to Kai and we will need to borrow one of the other Takeda ninja. We can use that ninja to communicate so that when you get Kojuro I will be in position to attack Odawara when you give the signal." Aname nodded. "Alright then it sounds like a plan."

Aname left to go find one of the doctors and after the doctor was done checking the wound she wrapped it back up and Aname pulled her shirt back on. "Well lady Kino I think you should be ready for travel in about two days as long as your promise me that you won't push yourself any harder than you need to." Aname smiled and nodded. "Don't worry I won't do anything stupid." Aname left and made her way back to where boss Masamune was resting. She came in and sat down. "I can be ready to leave in two days." The boss nodded. "two days then. Only two days until be kick some serious ass." Aname smiled and Masamune got one of his cocky smirks on. IT wouldn't be too long until she saw Kojuro again. 

MasamuneUchiha: sorry I haven't updated in soo very long but with it being summer and family and school is starting up again I've been busy but I finally got he newest chapter up so I hope you all enjoy and I will have the next chapter not to far away I hope.


	10. Chapter 6 point 5

Chapter 6.5: The letter - Kojuro

It was one of the rare days in which both Hanbei and Hideyoshi were in the castle of Odawara. Kojuro hadn't moved from his position ever since he was brought to Odawara. He would always sit in the same spot never moving. The only thing he could do was sit and look up to the outside world through the small window at the very top of the room. The small window sat at ground level so all that he really saw were the shadows of the passing people and horses. That small window was also the only source of light for the room, it was small and dim but it was still light.

Suddenly the light was gone as if there was someone or something in front of the window. Kojuro then saw a hand reach in through the window and drop a piece of paper and the light returned signaling that the person had left. Curiously Kojuro grabbed the piece of paper unfolding it to read its contents.

_Kojuro Katakura this is a message from your Lord Date._

_He wished me to tell you that the Date army has a plan _

_and you will be rescued from your prison as soon as the_

_plan is set in action. He wants you not to worry for he has_

_completely thought out this plan from beginning to end and_

_he promises that it is not reckless in the least and that it was_

_well thought out and simple. They left Yonezawa yesterday and _

_will arrive in Kai either late Today or early tomorrow. That is all_

_that can be said for now in case any other than you read through_

_this letter._

_-Kosuke Anayama of the Sanada Ninja Corps_

Kojuro quickly folded the letter and hid it in his shirt a contempt smile on his face. He looked down at the two swords that lay before him. The shattered sword of his Lord who he now knew was alive and Aname's undamaged blade. He picked up the sword and looked at his reflection in the steel. His lord did not mention Aname in the letter giving him no hope of the girl being alive. Without reassurance he had no choice but to think her dead giving the only information he had. _  
><em> 


	11. info chapter! (good news!)

Hey Guys sorry for the long... very long wait. I've been slacking for sure but thanks to a very funny and well appreciated reviewer named Keys I have decided to continue my work starting with Oshu's Female Fighters! I will have new chapters up as soon as possible promise!


	12. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Setting the Plan. 1. - Aname

The Date army had been on the move ever since yesterday morning. Their plans were to be in Kai by later on in the night or by early the next morning. The Takeda were expecting them and they were ready and willing to help in any way they could. Aname was a mile ahead of the army acting as a scout for any possible threats that could be lying in wait. They were nearing the Ōshū—Shimotsuke border where they would stop and take a lunch break at the border checkpoint. Aname drew back so that she was running alongside Masamune.

"I'm going on ahead to the checkpoint if that's alright?"

"Yea that's fine. As soon as you get there I want you to take it easy for a while—"

"Yes sir," Aname interrupted.

Aname arrived at the checkpoint in no time, alerting the guards there of the approaching army. She wasted no time in writing a letter to Shingen Takeda with an update on their travel progress. Aname tied the small letter too the leg of a messenger bird and watched it take off towards the castle of Kai. They were on time and would reach the castle later on in the evening. The Tiger's army would be waiting there for them as well as Sarutobi Sasuke. The Date army had arrived shortly after and immediately set up for lunch. Yoshinao had started on the food while the rest took too their horses; taking off saddles and giving them drinking water.

"Lord Masamune, I have just sent the Tiger of Kai an update on our progress," Aname informed. "Nice work." Rice, bread and a little bit of meat served as their lunch for that afternoon and they wasted no time in getting back on the road. As the sky above them grew darker the Tiger's castle grew in size over the distance they crossed. By the time the sun had fully descended behind the mountains, the castle was a great looming building above them, blocking the moon from view. They were greeted at the front gates by Shingen Takeda, Yukimura Sanada, and Sasuke Sarutobi. "Looks like you're on time One-Eyed Dragon!" Shingen bellowed out happily. "Yea, we're here. I really appreciate the help Old Man Takeda. I'll admit, I don't really know what to do with myself without Kojuro," Masamune said as he dismounted his horse. "So we leave for Odawara first thing in the morning then?" Masamune nodded. "Alright then. Nobushige Oyamada will lead your men too where they will be staying tonight. If you would, please follow me young Masamune." Masamune turned to his men, "Yoshinao, i'm leaving you responsible for the guys until I join you later. Karia, Aname, come with me." The guys followed the Takeda soldier while Shingen lead them into the Takeda War Room. The room was empty save one other general and a map.

"This is my younger brother Nobushige Takeda he will be helping us create a strategy."

"Alright then so what exactly did you have in mind old man?"

"Well we send Aname and Sasuke to meet up with Kenshin. They take his ninja to rescue Kojuro Katakura while Kenshin sets his forces out to Odawara. We will advance in a different direction to attack Hideyoshi from two fronts, one being the weaker and more discreet while ours holds more strenght but we shall be a bit more noticeable to take their eyes off Kenshin and the ninja."

"I like the sound of it. Aname what's your opinion?" Masamune turned to the ninja. "It does sound like a good plan. I wish that we had the time to assemble a bigger army, get more temporary allies, but we simply don't have the enough time. By the time we get Master Katakura we have to attack right then and there. Worst case scenario we get Master Katakura and run for it. We have to keep in mind that we don't know the full extent of Hideyoshi's...or even Hanbei's power. We don't even really know how big the Toyotomi army is."

"We do have one other ally," Sasuke mentioned. "Who?"

"Maeda Keiji. He'll come with Kenshin."

"Alright then. I think it's time to get going. What do you say Sasuke?"

"Let's go."

Aname, Sasuke, and Kasuga were perched in a tree overlooking Odawara. The last report told them that the Date, Takeda, and Uesugi we're almost in position to attack. "He's right down there," Aname pointed to the small opening in on the bottom of the wall. "It's a room below ground level, I also found a good way to sneak in," Aname informed her two companions. "I found something thats not good for us though," Sasuke added grimly.

"What?" Kasuga asked.

"I found out that the Toyotomi are planning a large attack. There is a force led by Mitsunari Ishida heading north for Satsuma to attack the Uesugi, a force led my Motonari Mori is headed up from Nichirin, and a force led by Ieyasu Tokugawa is sent after the Takeda. We've got to let our lords know of this."

Aname and Kasuga stared back wide eyed and speechless. "You and Kasuga go, I'll say and finish our mission," Aname said. "Alright, just be careful okay," Sasuke said. "I will be. I'm this close, nothing will stop me from getting him back now."

Sasuke nodded. "I'd hate to be the person who gets in your way in the next few hours," he laughed. "See ya later," Aname said sneaking off into Odawara castle. "Let's be off then," Sasuke said to Kasuga. "Right, Do you want to go to Date or do you want me to do it?"

"Date's closer to Lord Shingen so i'll do it," Sasuke said. And with that, the plan was finally set into action.


	13. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reunions.- Kojuro

Kojuro watched Hanbei leave the room. His patience was wearing thin, he had been held here in this room for far too long. He took out the letter sent by the ninja a week ago and read it over again. It was driving him mad trying to think of the plan that was supposedly going on outside the walls. "Boy, I thought that bastard would never leave." Came a strangely familiar voice. Kojuro rose to his feet and turned around but saw nothing. "Aname?" he asked in a whisper, not sure if he had really heard anything. A figure seemingly began to morph out of the shadows in the ceiling, until a small blonde woman stood before him. "Forgive me for the wait Master Katakura, I had a bit of recovering to do." Kojuro stood in silent awe; this woman before him was supposed to be dead and yet, there she was, no illusion, no ghost, Aname was right there in front of him.

"You're alive?" he asked, just to be completely sure. "Alive and at your service," she replied with a gentle smile. Aname walked up to him, unsheathing the sword at her side. "I've kept this safe for you," She said offering the blade to him. Kojuro took the sword and sheathed it quickly. "And I have kept yours," he said as he offered her, her own blade. Then, he reached his hand out to rest on her shoulder and gently pulled her into his strong embrace. "M-Master Katakura?" Aname mumbled, not expecting such a show of affection. "Kojuro," he said quietly, "You need only to call me by my name."

Aname blushed and wrapped her own arm around him, "Alright then Kojuro, we need to get out of here before someone decides to walk in."

Kojuro hesitated for moment as if he were going to say something, but quickly shook his head and started for the door.

Kojuro and Aname snuck out of the castle and made their way to the stables to steal a horse. "So it's time to meet back up with Boss Masamune," Aname said as she sat on the back of the horse. "If you don't mind, I'd rather go after Takenaka Hanbei," Kojuro said. "Well he went that way so let's go," Aname said pointing in the opposite direction. Kojuro spurred the horse on, eager to reach Hanbei now that he was free.

"Lord Shingen, Lord Masamune," Sasuke said as he appeared out of the trees.

"What's going on, did you get Kojuro?" Masamune asked anxiously.

"As we were searching the castle Aname found Kojuro and I found the Toyotomi's plans. Kasuga has gone to inform Kenshin and Aname stayed to free Kojuro. The Toyotomi have already started to launch an attack in several areas," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Yukimura asked curiously.

"I mean the Toyotomi have moved three different armies out already, One lead by Mitsunari Ishida heading to the North to engage Lord Kenshin, One headed up from the south led by Motonari Mori, along with another force led by Ieyasu Tokugawa on orders to attack the Takeda."

"What are we going to do about all of that?" Karia shouted.

"We leave Kenshin to face Mitsunari, I'll take the Takeda to engage Ieyasu, and you and young Masamune will go on ahead and attack Odawara. Then, if everything goes our way, Motonari will either retreat or we'll all be able to attack him all at once," Shingen replied.

"Lord Masamune!" one of the men shouted pointing frantically off into the distance.

Masamune noticed a lone -or what he thought was a lone- rider making its way towards them.

"It's Master Katakura, and Aname!" Karia squealed running forward to meet them.

Kojuro pulled the horse to a stop as Karia and Masamune approached. Aname removed her arms from around his waist and gently slid off the horse only to find herself embraced by her best friend.

"You did it Aname! You got Master Katakura back!" the redhead squealed.

Masamune grinned at Kojuro as his friend swung himself off of the horse. "Welcome back Kojuro."

"I still have something to take care of Lord Masamune, I shall join you back at Odawara once I take care of Takenaka Hanbei."

Masamune nodded his head. "Are you taking Aname with you? I want to make sure I don't lose you to that bastard again."

"Of course I'm going with him!" Aname declared.

"Alright then, you know to meet us in Odawara so let's get going; Toyotomi is already on the move."

Kojuro had the horse running at full speed and not too long after they left the main army a white clad figure could be seen in the distance.

"Halt there Takenaka Hanbei!" Aname shouted as they got closer. Hanbei turned his horse around and halted his small party before he faced his approaching opponents.

Aname leapt from the horse as they got closer, landing behind Hanbei to cut off any escape attempts.

"I see now that you and I are truly different my dear Katakura," Hanbei said as he faced Kojuro.

"I have waited for the moment we clash blades Takenaka Hanbei, there is much I wish to pay you back for."

Behind Hanbei, Aname pulled out her katana. "I'll leave Hanbei to you, I can handle the rest.

Kojuro and Hanbei lunged for each other, blades clashing instantly. Aname set her sights on the small party of soldier that had formed around her, raising her katana and shifting into a fighting stance. There were twelve men in Hanbei's escort, two armed with spears, and the rest with katana.

The two spear wielders made the first attack, trying to hit Aname from two sides. She did a backflip, grabbing the shafts of both spears and pulled them together forcing the soldiers to stumble forwards. Aname landed with two small knives going down into the soldier's necks to finish them off.

"Alright, that was the warm up, who's next?" she asked with a smirk. Three of the men were outraged and charged forwards. Aname ducked and spun in place, letting her katana slice through her opponents shins. They all fell to the ground with cry, leaving the other seven men to stare and back up a little bit. Five soldiers mustered their courage and charged for Aname. Three of them came head on and the other two split up to attacker her from each side. Aname pulled out a short sword and used both blades to hold back her opponents. Then, Aname felt a sharp pain in her left side and looked down to see that one of the remaining two soldiers had come up from behind her. Aname used all the force she had and pushed back her attackers and jumped away from them.

Kojuro watched as Hanbei slowly backed away from him, coughing fiercely. It was almost pitiful to watch as Hanbei came closer to the edge of the cliff.

"It appears as though time did not favor me," Hanbei said through coughs, "You would have made a beautiful addition to the Toyotomi."

"There is a power in loyalty which I believe you understand well. However, there is also a power in friendship, and it is not to be overlooked. You would have never gotten me to betray my Lord Masamune."

Hanbei chuckled, "It would seem so."

Kojuro then noticed that the ground below Hanbei's feet began to crack. As Hanbei began to fall he had one final word, "Farewell."

Kojuro looked to see how Aname was doing when he saw her jump away from a group of now seven men. Kojuro noticed that her hand was on her left side and her face was scrunched up in pain. Kojuro quickly moved in front of Aname as the soldiers came forward.

"Leave," Kojuro said, glaring down the soldiers. "You general as fallen, now leave."

One of the soldiers moved forward and Kojuro swiftly cut him down. The rest of the men fled and Kojuro then knelt down beside Aname.

"How bad is the wound?" Kojuro asked as he took Aname's hand and moved it out of the way.

"He didn't cut too deep but it's definitely not pretty," she replied.

"Come on, we passed a small village not far from here."

Kojuro gently lifted Aname up causing her to protest though he ignored her and carried her to the horse.

"You didn't have to carry me." Aname grumbled, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Kojuro swung himself up onto the horse so that he was sitting behind Aname, reaching his arms around her to grab the reins.

As they rode into the village a few people started to surround them in curiosity, "My comrade is injured. Can anyone help us?" Kojuro asked.

"Bring her in here sir," replied an elderly woman standing in the doorway of a small building.

Kojuro carried Aname inside following the woman into a small room.

"Lay her there and I'll come get you when I'm done. You can wait in one of the other rooms."

"Thank you," Kojuro replied.

Kojuro chose to wait outside of the house, sitting down on the wooden stairs.

"I've never understood you young women trying to be a part of all these wars," The old woman sighed as Aname carefully took off her ninja gear and shirt, revealing her wound.

"The men fight to protect what they love and what they believe in," Aname said, "Why can we not fight for what we love as well?"

The woman looked at Aname questioningly for a moment before giving her a soft smile. "I suppose I have been stuck in the old ways."

"Your ninja friend is all patched up, though I don't think it would be wise for her to move around too much for a few days."

Kojuro nodded, "Would you mind if I left her here then? We are in the middle of a war and I must regroup with my Lord. I can come back in a day or so."

"Of course, of course."

"Thank you."

Kojuro walked into the room where Aname was resting. "I'm going to leave you here while I go to Lord Masamune. I'll be back as soon as we leave Odawara," he told her.

"Yeah, I think it would do Lord Masamune good to have you fighting with him again."

"It seems as though he's survived well enough without me" Kojuro said with a smile.

"Yeah. Just make sure you don't forget me down here," Aname joked.

"Forgetting you would be impossible,"

Aname felt her cheek grow red again. She wanted to say something back but she couldn't come up with any words. The room became silent for a few moment as the two stared at each other until Kojuro spoke, "Before I leave there is one thing I'd like to do."

"And what would that be?" Aname asked suspiciously.

Kojuro leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against her's. Aname was shocked at first but she reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder to keep him there for a little bit longer.

Kojuro pulled away after a moment and stood up.

"So that's what you wanted to do?" Aname asked smiling up at him,

"I'd like to do it again when I return as well," he replied with a grin.

"I think I'd like that too."

"I'll be back soon," he said almost reluctantly.

"Be careful, Kojuro."


End file.
